Changing For All The Wrong Reasons
by sweetchick929
Summary: After Graduation, Draco Malfoy decided to change his loyalties and fight for the Order for all the wrong reasons. Soon though, he discovers another reason to fight against the Dark Side.
1. Prologue

The final battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters started right after the Golden Trio had graduated from Hogwarts. It was then that the new graduates of Hogwarts had to decide their fate. Almost all of the Slytherins, along with a few Ravenclaw students, sided with Voldemort. The most surprising turn of events was Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin, turning against his father and Voldemort to fight for the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Draco had gone to Professor Snape when he had learned that Snape was a spy for the Order. "Professor Snape, you must believe me when I say that I do not wish to become my father and spend the rest of my life in Azkaban or worse to be killed fighting for a foolish cause. I wish to fight for the Light during the final battle."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why should I believe for one instant that you have suddenly changed your loyalties?"  
  
"It's simple, sir. I may be an arrogant, self-absorbed git, however, I am not an idiot. Saint Potter will defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters will fall. Although I depise mud-, muggleborns, I do not wish to die or waste my life away in Azkaban for the simple cause of killing muggleborns. There is my reason. I wish to fight for the winning side to save myself and my reputation as an honorable wizard."  
  
"And that, Mr. Malfoy, is supposed to reassure me of your loyalty to myself and the other Order members," Snape asked through his normal scowl.  
  
"For Merlin's sake! What in the hell must I do to prove my loyalty? I give you my word as a Malfoy that I am completely sincere in wanting to fight against Voldemort."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you do realize that fighting against the Death Eaters means fighting against your own father, don't you? Are you up to that challenge?"  
  
"Professor, you have no idea how long I have waited to get back at my father for the years of torture and torment that evil bastard put me and my mother through. He will get everything that he deserves and more. I find no sweeter justice than turning against his wishes and being the one to permanently rid this world of him. He will pay if it is the last thing that I do!"  
  
Snape looked at the young man before him. Sure, he was doing this for mostly the wrong reasons, but Snape could tell that Draco was honest about his loyalty to the Order. Snape decided that Draco deserved a second chance. If Severus Snape could be given a second chance than surely Dumbledore would also give that same chance to Draco Malfoy. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you. We must see Dumbledore immediately and tell him of your change of heart."  
  
"Thank you, sir. You will not regret this. I will fight for the Order to get revenge against my father and save my reputation." 


	2. Meeting With Dumbledore

Draco Malfoy now sat in front of Albus Dumbledore, his former Headmaster. "Mr. Malfoy, I am delighted to have your on the Light's side. I always knew you would come around and change your fate."  
  
"Thank you, sir. It is nice to know that at least someone around here trusts me," Draco said while sneering at Snape. Dumbledore chuckled with that all-knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you have to forgive Severus. He is, of course, not the easiest person to get trust from, however, his intentions are only on protecting the Order and its' members. You do understand that of course, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I do know the type of person Professor Snape can be. In a way, I do not blame him for being so wary of me. Who wouldn't with the family and background that I come from."  
  
Snape sat silently throughout the entire meeting with Dumbledore and Draco. He replayed how glorious it would be to see his former schoolmate and friend once he learned of Draco's desertion. Snape almost smiled at the thought of the embarrassment and torture that Lucius would endure from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters because of his son's behavior. "Severus, what do you think of that idea," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"What plan are you referring to, sir?"  
  
"How to tell the members of the Order, especially a few of the younger members, about Mr. Malfoy's change of loyalties." Dumbedore smiled at Severus' look of discontent. Snape thought to himself just how likely they members of the Order, more so the Golden Trio, would handle the news of Draco's new alliance. To say all hell would break loose was truly an understatement. He simply could not wait to see the look on their faces when they heard the big news.  
  
"Headmaster, we must inform all members of the Order immediately of Mr. Malfoy's alliance with the Order. I am sure that not keeping this from the order would be the best plan of action. Surely, no resistance will be meet from this," Snape spoke the last of his words with great sarcasim.  
  
"Very well, Severus. We shall call a special meeting for the Order tonight at Grimmauld Place. Please contact all the members and tell them to meet at headquarters for seven for a big announcement," Dumbeldore said, "We shall have a grand feast celebrating our newest member tonight."  
  
"As you wish Headmaster. I will go at once to notify the Order members," Snape said. He turned to Draco," Until tonight Mr. Malfoy, I would not forgot my wand tonight if I were you."  
  
"Thanks for the reminder, sir," Draco yelled after him sarcasticly. 


End file.
